


Mon Chéri

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Marcus and Charles are in a relationship but things turn out nasty of Charles when he's offered a place at Ferrari for 2019. Meanwhile Pierre, who is secretly in love with Charles, saves him from Marcus.





	Mon Chéri

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during the 2018 season with Marcus and Charles at Sauber. Apologies to any Marcus fans but I'm not entirely a fan of him. I've tried not to make him sound too evil. It starts off happily in the relationship although Marcus ends up getting angry (more verbally than physically) throughout the season when he realises that he'll love his seat for 2019 and Charles will be moving to Ferrari. Pierre is the very caring friend in this fic and by the end, he and Charles get together. Hope you all enjoy!

Charles couldn't wait for the F1 season to begin and finally get behind the wheel of the car full time. He was partnered with Marcus who made the effort to get to know him before the season started and throughout testing. During the first few races, there was a lot of frustration within the team as Charles only just finished outwith the points whilst Marcus got a DNF in Australia but improved to get P9 in Bahrain. Charles was sitting in the motorhome in China after yet another disaster of a race, his teammate finishing just a few places ahead but both out of the points. He was consumed by his thoughts as he waited for his ride to the airport when a knock on the door pulled him back into reality. A blond head of his teammate peeked round the door.

"Hey, can I come in?" He asked.

Charles nodded slowly.

Marcus came to sit beside, a little bit too close to be exact.

"How are you?" Questioned Marcus.

Charles shrugged slightly not knowing what to say.

Marcus sighed and brought one of his hands to rest on Charles' knee. Charles gasped and turned to look at his teammate.

"It will get better, you'll see."

"What makes you think that?" Charles asked.

"The team are working hard on the car and I've seen you drive. You're really good. People hold high expectations of you." Marcus replied.

Charles snorted.

"Yeah well they shouldn't." He answered.

Marcus chuckled and Charles frowned.

"You really have no idea how good you are."

Marcus lifted his other hand to brush the hair out of Charles' eyes before he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Charles'. They closed their eyes as Charles hesitantly kissed back, slowly and softy. They stayed like this for a minute before they separated. Both gazing into each others eyes and were slowly growing close again before a loud knock disrupted them and made Charles jump.

"Charles, your taxi is out in the paddock. The voice called.

Charles was too busy getting lost in Marcus but when his teammate squeezed his hand he replied shakily:

"Yeah, I'll just be a minute."

Footsteps wondered away from the door and Marcus laughed lightly before kissing Charles' temple.

"Come on. I'll give you a hand with your luggage." 

The pair walked through the paddock together and they both stopped as they reached the taxi. Marcus leaned over to kiss his teammate's cheek. 

"I'll see you in Baku." He said.

Charles gave him a small smile and nodded then got into the back of the taxi, leaving Marcus in the paddock.

When it came to Baku, the pair had been keeping in touch and started to hang out more in between the practices and media commitments. Charles caught up with Pierre in the lead up to the race but it was clear that the young man was more interested in a certain someone. This was the first time in a while that Pierre had spent time with just Charles, having gone out after Bahrain to celebrate Pierre's 4th place finish. Pierre tried not to be jealous of the looks that Charles kept giving Marcus. The Frenchman himself had known Charles for a very long time and only recently had his thoughts turn into a crush. Whilst Charles never said to Pierre that something was going on, Pierre knew. After the race Pierre went to congratulate Charles on his first points in F1 but he was too busy with Marcus. Charles had wanted to spend time with his friend but Marcus dragged him back to the hotel. When they got to Marcus' room, the blond pressed Charles up against the door. He started to slowly kiss his way down the brunette's neck before pulling him into a deep kiss which made Charles moan. He then attempted to get rid of the Sauber top, having to pull away from the kiss to do so then turned Charles around before he hit the bed and he ended up on top of his young teammate. Charles looked up with a hesitant look in his eyes and went to speak before Marcus answered:

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel so good."

Whatever Charles was away to say went out of his head when Marcus silenced him by pressing their lips together again.

Over the course of the season, their relationship developed with the pair hanging out in between races and spending as much time as humanly possible. Charles tried to tell Marcus that he'd like them to go slow as this was his first proper relationship with a man but Marcus waved it off saying he would be fine. This is what made Pierre worry. He didn't want to get involved in other people's relationships but he had watched the pair together and he knew that Charles may not be as happy as he seemed. It was difficult to see, however, when they were being secretive in public. Whenever Pierre got any spare time with Charles, all he would speak about was Marcus. Whilst he seemed happy when he was talking about Marcus, it appeared that the person in question was more concerned with having his partner to himself. Pierre found this in Monaco after Charles crashed into the back of Brendon Hartley when his breaks failed. Pierre had heard from Brendon later on after the interviews were done that Charles had come to speak to Brendan to apologise and that his teammate had witnessed a rather tense conversation between the two Sauber drivers. Pierre went to visit Charles at his house and soon found himself with a sobbing young brunette. Pierre stayed with Charles that night having found out that Marcus had flown to Sweden and that their tense conversation was due to the fact that Charles was seemingly unsympathetic to Marcus not finishing in the points whilst Marcus was not sympathetic to Charles in return. The Frenchman would find out too late that before the next race, Marcus would apologise for his actions and Charles would welcome him back with open arms. It would be at the French Grand Prix that someone would decide to mock his feelings for Charles and that person had to be Esteban Ocon. It didn't help that the two had crashed into each other during the race but Esteban would later grab Pierre's arm and drag him in between two motorhomes after the interviews.

"Thanks for that. What the hell were you trying to achieve?" Esteban asked, angrily.

"I'm not trying to do anything." Pierre retorted.

"Just because you can't have Charles doesn't mean you have to act like an idiot on track."

Pierre's eyes widen.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied shakily.

Esteban gave a small smirk.

"I'm not stupid, you like him no? Well it's a shame because he has Marcus." He stated before storming off. 

Pierre huffed and headed off to his own motorhome. His teammate would seek him out after the race wanting a word with him.

"You alright?" He said as he leaned against the door of the Frenchman's room.

The younger man huffed.

"Had another run in with Esteban, nothing new." 

Brendon snorted.

"You have to be careful with him and Marcus for the matter. He's another guy on edge."

Pierre raised an eyebrow in reply.

"I know you've noticed that something's not right with his relationship with Charles. I've noticed it too but just be careful. Marcus knows you're jealous."

Pierre rolled his eyes.

"Esteban said as much." He replied.

"Just be careful." Said Brendon. He walked away.

Pierre sighed. 

Pierre would later find himself on the phone to Charles, the youngster having called him to say how sorry he was that his home race finished the way it did. That's how the rest of the season until summer break ended up. Charles and Pierre barely saw each other over the racing weekends and they only spoke really by phone. Unfortunately everything was about to get worse after the summer break. By the time Monza came there was the announcement that Charles would be going to Ferrari in 2019, something he had kept from his boyfriend. Marcus ended up giving him a barrage of verbal abuse saying he was useless and not worthy of becoming a Ferrari driver. He got this after the race and in the lead up to Singapore, to the point that he even got abuse in between practices and when he became ill after qualifying, he would approach Pierre and not Marcus. He turned up at Pierre's room in the motorhome and nearly fainted right in front of him. Pierre caught him before he could fall to the floor and Brendon raced in having heard the commotion. He ran back to his room, grabbed a bottle and practically threw it at the Frenchman to give to Charles as they both sat on Pierre's massage bed. Over the next few minutes Charles would grow tired and eventually fell asleep with his head resting on Pierre's shoulder. The Frenchman carefully shifted the younger man so that his head was resting on Pierre's lap as he slowly ran his hand through the brunette's sweaty hair. Pierre looked up at his teammate who had remained quietly at the door.

"This needs to stop." He said.

"Charles has to say something, you know this Pierre." Came the reply.

Pierre ignored his teammate in favour of looking at Charles fondly and just enjoyed having him in his arms. 

After Charles had woken up after the incident in Singapore, Pierre was more concerned with making sure Charles would be alright to race than caring about Marcus. It came to no surprise that Charles kept quiet about Marcus over the next few races. He spent more time with Pierre as much as he could but Pierre still knew that when the young man did have to be with Marcus that he wasn't entirely happy. It would be in Brazil that Pierre would find the truth behind Marcus and his behaviour towards Charles. The race did not end well for Marcus, another DNF. His mood was soured by Charles and his 7th place finish and he had to have words with him. Pierre and Brendon finished outwith the points and decided to go to see Charles after the interviews whether Marcus liked it or not. They walked along a quiet paddock when their attention was drawn to a raised voice in between two of the motorhomes. The pair walked along slowly and Brendon held his teammate back when he noticed that the raised voice was Marcus who had Charles up against the wall of the motorhome.

"You and your precious car. All anyone cares about is you and your Ferrari seat next year. They don't care that I have nothing." Marcus snarled.

"Marcus please." Charles pleaded.

"Shut up! It's all about you. The golden boy. It always has been. Daddy's special boy. Shame he can't be here to see him precious child." He answered angrily whilst slamming Charles into the wall of the motorhome. When the brunette let out a sob, Pierre and Brendon raced forward and dragged Marcus away from the young man. Pierre turned his attention to Charles when he slid down the wall of the motorhome, sobbing. The Frenchman gathered Charles into his arms and let Charles cry into his shoulder.

"Shh, I've got you." Pierre repeated gently over and over again. He pointedly ignored Brendon and Marcus as he focused on the love of his life held in protective arms. 

The period after the incident was slightly awkward. Marcus was kept in Brazil to face the mob of angry Sauber workers before being sent to Sweden after being interrogated. Charles made it clear to Marcus after a lot of calming down that he didn't want Marcus near him and that he would be returning to Monaco before the last race of the season. Pierre argued that he should stay with him and he did so. The two were enjoying each other's company again like old times. On the night before they were due to fly out to Abu Dhabi, Charles woke up screaming from a nightmare which woke up Pierre.

"What's wrong Charles? Are you alright?" Pierre asked, frantically as he ran into the room.

"I had a nightmare about Marcus." Charles said quietly.

Pierre sighed and sat down next to Charles then swept aside the sweaty hair in front of Charles' eyes. He dropped his hand after a moment then slowly leaned forward to rest their foreheads together.

"I was so worried." He whispered.

Charles frowned slightly.

"I care about you, Mon Chéri. I care so much." Replied Pierre.

He moved away and looked deeply into Charles' eyes.

"It's always been you, Charles. I only care about you." He stated. 

He then slowly leaned forward and pressed their lips together, smiling into the kiss when Charles responded. After a moment, they pulled apart until Charles drew Pierre into a hug and rested his head on his shoulder. 

"Will you stay with me?" Charles asked, sleepily.

Pierre smiled before shifting them so that he lay on his back and let the young man snuggle into his side and rest his head on the Frenchman's chest. He ran a hand through the soft brown hair as he watched Charles drift off to sleep. Pierre gently kissed his forehead and his hand slowed until he too fell asleep.


End file.
